Han Cho Bai
Han Cho Bai is a major antagonist turned tritagonist of the 2013 action comedy Red 2. He was a Korean NIS agent who became an assassin after being betrayed by Frank Moses. He is hired by Jack Horton to assassinate Moses in exchange for $20 million, but after hearing of Edward Bailey's plans to detonate Nightshade and cause mass destruction, he switches sides and assists Moses in stopping Bailey. He was portrayed by Byung-hun Lee. Biography Early life ??? Hired to Kill Frank Moses ??? First Confrontation with Moses As Moses and Marvin Boggs are walking down a street discussing Moses' relationship with Sarah, Han arrives in a black van with a minigun. Seeing the suspicious vehicle out of the corner of his eye, Moses pulls Boggs and himself behind another car as Han opens fire. After a few seconds, Han asks Moses is he is dead, but continues firing when Moses denies it. After a few more seconds of firing the truck Moses and Boggs hid behind collapses from all the bullets and Han demands the location of his plane. Moses refuses to reveal the location and Han opens fire once again. Han stops to reload and Moses starts firing back but misses every shot. Han opens fire once more as Moses and Boggs secretly crawl a few meters away from the truck. Once Han stops to reload, Boggs uses a stick of dynamite he had in is pocket to blow up the car they were hiding behind and retreat to the sewer while Han is distracted. Han walks up to the destroyed vehicle and finds the open sewer grate. Second Confrontation with Moses Moses, Boggs, Bailey, and Sarah are walking in the city while still looking for Nightshade, but Han sneaks up and knocks them all down, sending Moses flying through a convenience store window. He demands the location of his plane once more and knocks Moses down a second time. Two officers arrive, and while Han is distracted with knocking them out, Moses handcuffs him to the door of a nearby refrigerator and walks off, though Han makes it clear that they are not finished yet. While walking out, Moses called for reinforcements, which arrive seconds after Moses escapes. They approach to arrest Han, but he rips the door off of the fridge and uses it to knock the arriving officers unconscious. Third Confrontation with Moses At the airport, Han confronts Moses for a third time and throws a knife in his shoulder. He instantly disarms Moses of his gun and the two engage in a fistfight. Han slashes him several times, knocks him down, jumps on him, and attempts to stab him in the face. He angrily reminds Moses of betraying him long ago, but Moses then knocks the knife out of his hand and hits him in the back with a nearby wrench. He throws Han into a nearby shelf and Han reveals that he is being paid $20 million for the hit. Moses pulls another shelf down on top of Han and swings a nearby fire extinguisher into his knee. Moses throws the extinguisher aside and the two begin senselessly punching each other, before Moses manages to throw Han into yet another shelf. Moses then asks Han for his assistance in stopping Bailey, though Han knocks him down. Moses aims his gun at Han and reveals more of the details of Bailey's plan, saying that 11 million people will die if Han does not help. He even tosses his gun to Han as a symbol of trust, and although Han initially pointed the gun at Moses' head, he ultimately relents, though he states he will still kill Moses after. Switching Sides and Stopping Bailey ??? Quotes Category:Wrathful Category:Assassins Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Greedy Category:One-Man Army Category:Karma Houdini Category:On & Off Category:Brutes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Comedy Villains Category:Successful Category:Anti-Villain Category:DC Villains Category:Spy Category:Minion